1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile toy.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional automobile toy capable of traveling has a chassis that supports an axle and is divided into a front part and a rear part. The automobile toy simply realizes a road surface following function of a wheel and a suspension function by means of a coupling structure coupling these front and rear chassis so that these front and rear chassis are relatively rockable with each other in a vertical direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3798350).
The coupling structure is generally the structure of coupling a front wheel chassis for supporting a front wheel axle and a rear wheel chassis for supporting a rear wheel axle with a coupling member, shaped in an almost T shape in a planar view, at the center of the automobile toy in the vehicle width direction thereof. The coupling member is fixed to the rear wheel chassis with a rod-like projecting portion (lower end of T) directed to the front wheel chassis, and the apical end of the projecting portion is coupled to the front wheel chassis to be rockable with a ball joint structure.
In such a coupling structure, however, the space for arranging an electric circuit board and the like on the front wheel chassis is very limited, because the coupling member is coupled at the center of the front wheel chassis in the vehicle width direction. As a result, the electric circuit board and the like must be arranged to avoid the coupling member. Consequently, the structure of the automobile toy becomes complicated, and it is difficult to achieve the miniaturization and the weight saving thereof.